Vormahk
Vormahk was originally a Toa of Stone and a member of Toa Jovan's team. He was eventually transformed into a Hordika and later a Rahaga by Visorak and Makuta Verahk respectively. He is currently a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Toa Little of Vormahk's early history is known. It is known Vormahk was originally a Po-Matoran. At some point, he was transformed into a Toa of Stone, and later joined a ToaTeam under the leadership of Toa Jovan. Around 79,100 years ago, the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui imperiled the health of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. To prevent his death, Jovan led his team to the Chamber of Life, located under Mount Valmai in the heart of the Southern Continent. The team successfully battled the various guards and traps in the chamber. After defeating Umbra, and retrieving the Mask of Life, Vormahk and the others brought it to Karda Nui to restore health to Mata Nui. After the Ignika's use resulted in the death of a Toa, Jovan, Vormahk and the remaining members of the team returned it to the Chamber of Life. Toa Hordika Later, Vormahk and a Toa of Gravity named Prozuke decided to leave the team, who had chosen to become Turaga and stay to watch over the mask and the region's Matoran. Wishing to continue wandering and exploring the universe, the pair set out on their own. At some point after this, Vormahk was captured by a group of Visorak, and mutated into a Hordika. After this incident, Vormahk began to speak only in grunts and growls, though still remained by Prozuke's side during their adventures across the world. Rahaga At a later time, Vormahk and Prozuke came into conflict with the Makuta Verahk, who, after a lengthly battle, defeated the two Toa and brought them back to one of his lairs. Later, in an act of cruelty, Verahk used the power of his Blade of Mutation to transform Vormahk and his compainion into diminutive beings known as Rahaga, the idea based on Roodaka's approach to dealing with Toa Norik's team. Society of Guardians The two remained Verahk's prisoners until they somehow managed to escape. What Vormahk and Prozuke did after this is largely unknown, though it is known that they eventually joined the secretive group known as the Society of Guardians. More recently, he traveled to the Fortress of Ages, where Vormahk and numerous other Society members offered a number of recruits membership into the Society. He was then seen socializing with Prozuke, Raniza, Nuzaka. Shortly after, Vormahk, Prozuke, and Nuzaka would spend the next few weeks performing an inventory on the fortress' large vault, in order to find out what Lepidian bounty hunter named Raduke had stolen. Upon completing their task, they traveled to Krataka's chamber, and informed him that none of the vault's contents had been either stolen or misplaced. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In an alternate universe, Toa Tuyet took control of the Nui Stone and killed Toa Lhikan, forming the oppressive Toa Empire as a result of this. Not agreeing with the ways of the new dictatorship, Vormahk and Prozuke joined a small rebellion led by Toa Hydros to combat Tuyet. Since this occurred before their meeting with Makuta Verahk, Vormahk and Prozuke remained Toa in this universe. It is assumed that Vormahk partook in the grand final battle between the Empire and the remaining resistances fighting the Empire at the Coliseum in Metru Nui. Abilities & Traits Though he has always been strong and confident, Vormahk now thinks of himself as little more than a beast. Though he has managed to retain his intelligence and sentience, he now has to deal with his inner Rahi, which occasionally leads to bouts animalistic behavior. Originally, Vormahk wielded the elemental power of Stone, though after being mutated into a Hordika he could only access it through his Rhotuka Spinner. Despite this, he managed to retain his great strength and durability, which was often partnered with the Rahi-like speed, power, and instinct of his Hordika form. Upon being transformed into a Rahaga, all of his powers and abilities left him, though he is still very strong and agile for his size. Since his transformation into a Hordika, Vormahk now speaks only in a language of bestial grunts, growls, and roars, which are translated for others by Vormahk's companion, Prozuke. Mask & Tools The Kanohi and tools Vormahk wielded prior to his mutation are currently unknown. As a Hordika, Vormahk wielded a Hordika Club and an Elemental Sword, the latter of which allowed him to access limited amounts of his elemental Stone powers if he concentrated hard enough. He could also manifest both explosive and elemental Stone Rhotuka Spinners. As a Rahaga, Vormahk uses a staff and sharp claws for offense and defense. Appearances *''The Adventures of Toa Prozuke'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Toa Hydros Category:Toa Category:Hordika Category:Po-Matoran Category:Toa of Stone